Canˋt Be A Coward Forever
by chasingWindBlades
Summary: Furihata gets insecure over his performance. The team cheers him up.
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

"Canˋt Be A Coward Forever"

Summary: Furihata gets insecure about his performance in-game. The Seirin team tries to cheer him up.

Disclaimer: I donˋt own Kuroko no Basuke. It has been a while since I last wrote so Iˋm starting with this to get in some writing practice.

* * *

Yo, Furi! Watcha doinˋ alone over there?

Kagami went over to the table Furihata was in a corner of Maji Burger. Kagami brought his usual tray of burgers while Furihata was taking his time over some fries and a softdrink.

Furi, gotta date?

No, I was just thinking about the last games of the Winter Cup.

The ones against Kaijou and Rakuzan? What of it?

I was just wondering. If I was a better player, would I be able to hold my own against those awesome players?

Furi, you did hold your own. You went up against Mibuchi and Akashi.

But I was shivering like crazy! They called me a chihuahua in front of a lion.

But still, you scored, you still stood in front of him. You gave us a chance to win.

But...

Furihata started shivering again. He started remembering the pressure that was brought about by Akashi. Seeing this, Kagami sat beside Furihata instead of across him and held him to calm him down a bit.

Kagami, Iˋm a coward. I donˋt think that thatˋs going to change anytime soon. I donˋt think I should stay on the basketball team.

It was a few moments before this that the rest of the Seirin basketball team decided to come into Maji burger for a quick snack. Which decidedly earned Furihata a fist to the head.

Do you really think we care about you being a coward? Moron.

Captain! Donˋt you think youˋre going too far? Heˋs already insecure enough as it is.

Koga, heˋs stronger than that. Besides, itˋs not just that he is. We also need him to be.

Huh? Captain, why would you need me? The team already has you, Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, Kiyo...

Furi, you left early so you didnˋt hear the news yet.

What news Kagami?

Kiyoshi wonˋt be able to play with us anymore.

Iˋll still stay with you guys. But as manager and assistant coach. But... wait, Furi, donˋt start panicking just from that!

Furihata-kun, whatˋs getting into you? This was the time that the Seirin coach decided to come in.

Coach, I think... I mean, I donˋt think I can handle...

Not another word Furihata-kun. You seem to be forgetting something. I had you play in the Winter Cup because there are things I knew you could do. And you didnˋt disappoint. Now, if you still need a talking to, the whole team is here. Especially our new manager. Or maybe you want us to strip you naked to confess to the girl you like.

Eh?! But we already won the Winter Cup!

And any quitter on this team doesnˋt deserve to boast about being part of the strongest team in Japan. Get it?

Sigh... I get it. Kiyoshi, I might still need you to take care of me though.

Uhm... Itˋs good that itˋs all settled but shouldnˋt we also know how this all started, Furihata-kun?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEh?!

Kuroko! How long have you been here?

Iˋve been here a while Kagami-kun. I just think we wonˋt be able to help if we donˋt know how it started.

I agree with Kuroko, can you tell us how this started Furihata-kun?

Coach, Kuroko... alright, Iˋll tell you guys.

Furihata started telling them of how after the Winter Cup, he overheard people talking about the matches. About how good the Seirin team was, winning on their second year, and also a few snide comments .

Jeez, can you believe that upset? A new school unseating the emperors! It was awesome!

Yeah but did you see that one guy they sent out against Akashi? What was that all about? Talk about a benchwarmer, he couldnˋt even move against Rakuzan!

Furihata finished his story. Turns out, people didnˋt recognize him since he was in casual clothes so he just listened in. By the time he was finished, he looked around at his teammates expecting them to scold him for being so pathetic. What he got in return were looks of concern.

Furihata-kun, they donˋt know what you went through facing Rakuzan. We all know how hard it is, especially when he uses his Emperor Eye.

I know, Kagami, but if I was stronger, then Kiyoshi might still be able to...

Furi, why are you worrying about that? Either we won or lost, this was still going to be my last year. This isnˋt a question about your strength. We know youˋre strong.

Furihata, werenˋt you the one who convinced us that we didnˋt have to leave even if we were just bench warmers? You already got a chance. Twice even, and you scored! Thatˋs nothing to be embarassed about.

You guys...

Think youˋll be ok now?

Yeah coach, Iˋll pull through.

Good! Because starting next practice, weˋll start working on how youˋll help fill in the gap in firepower now that Teppei canˋt play.

Alright coach... wait... WHAT?!


End file.
